


A Concerned Crow

by Yelir61



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Multi, Third Semester (Persona 5)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28696776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yelir61/pseuds/Yelir61
Summary: Violet has a close encounter in Maruki's Palace. Crow is upset.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Akechi Goro/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Kurusu Akira/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	A Concerned Crow

“Violet!” Joker called out in warning, but it was too late. The shadow’s blade was already descending by the time she managed to turn around.

Inches away from her face, a long, serrated blade intercepted the shadow’s attack. “Pay more attention!” Crow growled, forcing the Shadow back and following it up with a lethal slash.

“R-right,” Violet said, unnerved. Taking a breath, she lunged forward, piercing another shadow with her rapier.

Once the seeming endless horde of shadows had finally been defeated, she hesitantly approached him. “Th-thank you for saving me, Crow-senpai,” she said, bowing slightly.

“If you were alone, that would have cost you dearly,” Crow said shortly, without looking at her. “You’re no use to us dead.”

Violet winced. “That’s...true,” she said hesitantly. “Though fighting alone seems quite dangerous.”

“Crow has more experience with that then any of us,” Joker said calmly. Violet turned to look at him, as did Crow. “He is quite powerful. But we demonstrated to him the advantages of teamwork.”

Crow scoffed. “What few advantages there are only barely surpass the utter irritation of having to deal with all of you,” he spat. “Let’s keep moving.” He stalked further into the Palace.

“I think I upset him,” Violet said, biting her lip.

“He’s just worried about you,” Joker reassured her. “And angry at himself for worrying about you. Crow...doesn’t have the healthiest relationship with his feelings.”

“He’s...worried about me?”

“I think so.” Joker patted her shoulder. “He’ll deal with it. Fighting shadows always helps him blow off steam.”

They followed after Crow, giving him some distance. Occasionally, a shadow or two barred his way, but he cut them down with contemptuous ease. Violet was once again struck by how different Crow seemed to be from the other Phantom Thieves. Most of them almost never fought alone, but Crow almost seemed to fight better that way. He swung his blade and fired his gun indiscriminately, seemingly without aiming, though every strike and shot hit. 

“Senpai,” Violet said, quietly so as not to be overheard. “What did you mean when you said you taught him the value of teamwork?”

Joker sighed. “You know that Akechi wasn’t always a Phantom Thief.” Violet nodded. “Well, we once fought against him. He was powerful, but not powerful enough to defeat all of us together.”

“You fought Crow-senpai?” Violet asked, shocked. “Was this when he was working with the police?”

“Not...quite,” Joker said with a grimace. “It’s a long story. The short version is, he used to be one of us, but he was never really on our side. And some of us have very good reasons to hate him.”

“But not you?” Violet asked. When Joker turned to look at her, she hurried to clarify. “It’s just-you don’t seem to hate him. Actually, you seem to worry about him.”

Joker studied her for a moment, before smiling. “I guess I do technically have a good reason to hate him. But you’re right; I don’t. Honestly, I just feel sorry for him. He’s had a pretty rough life, and not a lot of friends to help him. It’s hard for me not to sympathize. Though it doesn’t hurt that he’s devastatingly handsome.” He paused for a moment, looking ahead. Crow was battling a large shadow, hacking at it wildly. “Don’t tell him I said that, by the way. He hates being pitied.”

“I won’t!” Violet said earnestly. “Um...either part!”

“Oh, you can tell him I think he’s hot,” Joker said easily. “Looking good, babe!” he called out, cupping his hands around his mouth.

Crow glared back at Joker, but waited for them to catch up. “We need to move faster than this if we are to meet Maruki’s deadline,” he said irritably. “Try and keep up.”

“Aw, but the view is so good from back here!” Joker said with a grin. “Don’t you think so, Violet?”

“Uh-um,” Violet fumbled over her words. Was...was he talking about Crow’s appearance? “Well-yes, I guess so. Crow-senpai is certainly exciting to watch in action!” Even though Crow’s fighting style was more than a little frightening, she couldn't deny it was fascinating as well.

Crow studied her for a moment, before snorting. “We don’t have time for all this dawdling,” he said, turning to keep moving forward.

“Um. W-wait!” Violet said, reaching out to catch his hand. Crow froze at her touch, but didn’t tear his hand away. “We should probably stop here for today. We don’t want to exhaust ourselves.”

“I’m fine,” Crow growled, still staring straight ahead. “I’m not tired.”

Violet bit her lip. That almost certainly wasn’t true; his movements had been noticeably slower in that last fight. But he probably wouldn’t want to hear that. “It-it’s not that! I-I’m just feeling a bit worn out, that all,” she said, smiling weakly.

Crow turned his head to stare at her for a moment, before rolling his eyes. “Fine,” he said exasperatedly. “Let’s head back.” He stormed off the way they had come, passing by Joker without a glance.

Joker waited until Crow was some distance away. “Violet,” he said quietly. “You never told me you were a falconer.”

Violet blinked, confused. “I’m...not?”

“Really? Because you sure seem to be good at handling Crow,” he said with a smirk.

Violet giggled. For someone so cool, Senpai really could be an utter dork! “I think you are much better at handling him then I am, Senpai!”

“I can use all the help I can get,” Joker said frankly. “If you're interested in ‘handling’ him full-time?”

Violet frowned, trying to parse the meaning of Joker’s words. “Full-time?”

Joker chuckled. “Let’s just say I wouldn’t be opposed if you wanted to help me ‘handle’ Crow in more...intimate situations.” He patted her shoulder, before jogging to catch up with Crow.

Violet stood frozen. Wait. Had Senpai just-had that been an invitation of some kind? No, she-she must be reading way too much into it! Slapping her cheeks, Violet hurried to join them.


End file.
